Amour Fraternel ?
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Thor revient à Asgard après avoir passé des semaines loin de son frère, des semaines après qu'ils aient sauté le pas, des semaines après avoir fui le lendemain de leur première nuit à deux. Il est sûr de ses sentiments désormais et il veut retrouver Loki au plus vite et le lui annoncer, mais celui-ci se laissera-t-il convaincre si facilement, surtout après un tel comportement?


Un petit Oneshot qui s'est imposé à moi après avoir trouvé un fanart qui m'a fait beaucoup rire, j'ai décidé de développer l'intrigue du dessin.

Je dédicace cette histoire à ma compagne de mes courtes nuits !

Evidemment rien ne m'appartient sinon je serais milliardaire !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Thor n'était pas rentré à Asgard depuis des jours entiers, entraîné par la fureur des combats qu'il avait dû mener. Des semaines qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie à sa famille, des semaines aussi pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait. Thor avait eu besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça. Il avait essayé de noyer sa conscience dans les combats, mais au final, son esprit ne cessait de revenir vers lui. Il avait fini par comprendre que rien ne pourrait changer ce qui c'était passé et surtout que rien ne pourrait faire taire ce qu'il éprouvait. Non, il n'avait pas honte, non il ne voulait pas arrêter et pire encore, il ne voulait pas se cacher.

Alors, lorsqu'enfin il demanda à Heimdall de le ramener à travers le Bifröst, Thor n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Loki.

Il traversa à la hâte le pont arc-en-ciel jusqu'à atterrir directement dans la cour du palais. Des courtisans le reconnurent et le saluèrent en inclinant leur tête. Thor répondit à leur marque de respect, puis il s'élança vers les étages. Il n'attendit pas de se faire reconnaître par les sentinelles pour parler comme une flèche et il atterrit directement devant la porte de Loki.

Il frappa à la porte, il entendit quelques pas léger, puis elle s'entrouvrit légèrement, laissant apparaître le visage fin et pâle de Loki.

\- Bonjour mon…

\- Ne dis pas « frère », coupa sèchement Loki ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Thor déglutit, non en effet, il valait mieux éviter ce genre de bourde.

\- Bonjour Loki, se reprit le blond.

\- Bien tu m'as salué, maintenant tu peux passer ton chemin, grogna Loki en cherchant à refermer aussi sec sa porte.

Thor laissa tomber dans l'entrebâillement son marteau.

\- Ah, très malin ! s'exclama Loki contraint de laisser passer Thor.

\- Je voudrais juste parler…

\- Juste ? Juste parler ? Oh mais avec plaisir, disons… que d'abord je vais disparaître durant des jours entiers, voir un mois complet puis, ensuite peut-être bien que viendrais te parler…

\- Tu as l'air contrarié, tenta de tempérer Thor en ramassant son marteau.

\- Non ? Tu crois ?!

Thor referma la porte de Loki, il cala son marteau derrière pour être certain que personne ne viendrait les déranger.

\- Tu m'enferme dans ma propre chambre maintenant ! s'exclama Loki en s'éloignant de lui pour retourner sur le sofa d'où il c'était extirpé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Rien, sors !

\- Loki, je… oui, je n'ai pas bien agit, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'ai… j'ai « paniqué ».

\- Justification décevante, fit Loki en jouant avec un coutelât stylisé.

\- Qu'aurais-tu attendu de moi ?! finit par s'agacer Thor devant la défiance de son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas… ah si : que tu ne te sauves pas le lendemain de la nuit où l'on a baisé !

Thor chassa du bout de sa bottine une poussière imaginaire.

\- D'abord, on n'a pas « baisé », bougonna Thor.

\- Tu appelles ça comment ? Parce que on s'est envoyé en l'air et le matin, je me réveille plus personne avec moi au lit, pas un mot rien, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je pense ?! A part que l'on a baisé, fort bien d'ailleurs, mais qu'ensuite tu as eu des remords et tu t'es sauvé !

\- Non je n'ai pas eu de…

\- TU AS DISPARU !

Loki avait jeté son coutelât dans la direction de Thor, tout en bondissant sur ses jambes. La rage au cœur il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. La lame du coutelât s'était fichée dans l'armure de Thor, au niveau du cœur.

\- Tu n'étais plus là ! Tu étais parti ! Parti sans un mot, sans une explication ! Qu'est-ce que je devais en penser ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?! Tu me prends pour une de tes pucelles terriennes ?! Que je vais attendre sagement que le beau et puissant Thor revienne ?!

\- Calmes-toi, tenta d'apaiser Thor qui avait largement sous-estimé la rancœur de Loki.

\- Me calmer ?! Thor à quoi tu penses ?! Moi je vais te dire en tout cas à quoi j'ai pensé : que tu t'es servi de moi ! Que tu as abusé de mon attirance pour toi ! Et une fois ta pulsion assouvit tu t'es sauvé dans l'espoir que je tire un trait sur tout ça ! Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! Tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis des siècles et soudainement tu te tournes vers moi ?! J'ai été dupe ! Quel imbécile je fais ! J'aurais dû me méfier ! Mais, félicitation tu as su manipuler le Dieu de la malice !

\- Loki, voyons je…

\- Ah non, pas de ça ! Pas ces yeux-là ! Non ! Et recule ! Ne m'approche pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu tentes là ?!

\- Un câlin ! Je te tente de te prendre dans mes bras !

\- Même pas en rêve !

Loki bondit par-dessus son sofa pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Thor qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Il se multiplia par dix et tous ses reflets dardaient Thor d'un regard remplit de larmes et de colère noire. Non, il ne devait pas l'approcher, non il ne pouvait pas simplement revenir et attendre de lui que tout soit comme avant ! Non !

\- Laisse-moi maintenant ! Sors ! SORS ! s'écrièrent les dix images de Loki.

\- Calmes-toi ! Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait… Laisse-moi une chance de me justifier ! dit Thor en cherchant lequel était le bon Loki.

\- Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu ne regrettes pas ?!

\- Oui ! cria Thor clouant sur place son frère.

\- Pardon ? demanda d'une voix blanche Loki les bras ballants et la gorge sèche.

Soudain il ne fut plus qu'un seul dieu de la malice à la droite de Thor.

\- Je ne regrette rien et… le matin, après que nous ayons fait l'amour, j'ai… choisi de partir pour essayer de te chasser de mon esprit parce que je trouvais que nous avions fait quelque chose de mal, que nous faisions fausse route…

Loki écoutait le cœur battant, il essayait de masquer les émotions qui le tenaillaient depuis des semaines, des mois, des années. Pouvait-il espérer cela ? Avait-il enfin le droit à ce qu'il aspirait tant ? Thor était-il vraiment entrain de dire qu'il avait aimé leur nuit ?

\- Mais non Loki, je n'ai rien trouvé à y redire sur ce que nous avions fait. Au contraire, Loki, écoutes-moi… je…

Thor fit les pas qui le séparaient de Loki. Ils se faisaient face face. L'égo de Thor était monumentale, il lui était difficile de se dévoiler aussi aisément, pourtant, il le fallait, il devait dire à Loki ce qu'il éprouvait.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'amour fraternel qui me lie à toi, souffla Thor en écoutant son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

\- Dis-le, murmura Loki accrochant son regard aux lèvres du blond.

\- Loki… je veux plus. Je veux plus qu'une nuit…

\- Menteur…

Thor s'empara du corps svelte et musclé de Loki, il le pressa contre lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent quelques secondes suspendues et puis soudain, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent. Le baiser fulgurant leur fit monter la fièvre en quelques secondes. Loki noya sa colère dans les bras de Thor, il donna à ce baiser toute la fougue et la rage dont il était capable. Il embrassait Thor comme s'il devait en mourir. Il voulait imprimer la marquer de sa bouche sur la sienne à jamais. Il avait cru le perdre durant tout ce temps ! Avoir pu goûter au plaisir de ses bras et ensuite en être privé à jamais, cela aurait fini par l'achever. Thor sentait qu'il faisait le bon choix, tandis que sa langue s'imposait dans la bouche de Loki, il savait qu'il agissait comme son cœur l'entendait, il mettait en pause son cerveau, il bannissait le mot : inceste de son esprit non, ce n'était pas sale ce qu'il faisait, non ce n'était pas immoral, c'est beau puissant, palpitant… et puis ils étaient frère d'adoption après tout ? Aucun lien de sang véritable.

\- Thor, soupira de plaisir Loki alors que la bouche vorace du blond descendait le long de sa gorge.

\- Hum ?

\- Le lit cette fois.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé le faire au sol ? grogna le blond.

\- Le lit, gémit Loki tandis qu'il détachait l'armure de Thor.

Tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le large lit sculpté en or de Loki, Thor se laissait mettre nu sans opposer la moindres résistance. Il était heureux, il se sentait bien, il était avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Loki poussa Thor sur le matelas et caressa son torse impeccable avant de lui retirer les derniers vêtements qui lui restait. Une fois le dieu de la foudre nu, le feu s'empara du corps de Loki. La peau nue de Thor brûlait la rétine du brun.

\- Tu comptes rester là à me mater ? s'amusa Thor en prenant la pause la plus provocante possible.

\- Oh que non, répondit Loki en commençant à se défaire de sa tenue de la façon la plus sensuelle possible.

Plus il se mettait nu, plus il voyait le plaisir dans le regard de Thor et dans son corps cela se traduisait par une érection de plus en plus marquée.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? chuchota Loki en montant à son tour sur le lit.

\- Tu n'as pas idée !

Thor attrapa Loki par la taille et le plaqua contre lui pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, tu n'imagines pas.

\- Oh, je commence à m'en faire une belle idée, répondit avec une sourire Loki tout en caressant le sexe tendu du blond.

Ils frissonnèrent de concert, alors que leurs mains s'exploraient l'un l'autre, cherchant à arracher à l'autre des soupirs, des gémissements, des sourires, des expressions de désirs. Loki s'imposa et coucha Thor sur le dos, il monta sur lui en quelques secondes.

\- Déjà ? grogna Thor en plaçant ses mains puissantes sur les hanches fermes du brun.

\- Je ne veux pas attendre une seconde de plus.

Tout en parlant Loki ondulait de manière lascive contre le sexe tendu de Thor.

\- Prends-moi, demanda Loki les joues en feu.

Thor n'en attendait pas moins de Loki et l'instant d'après il enfonçait son sexe dans le corps du brun. Loki, assit, au-dessus de Thor contrôlait la situation tout en jouissant d'une vue imprenable sur le torse parfait du blond. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un rythme. Rapidement les gémissements de Loki furent couvert par les grondements de plaisir de Thor. Il attira la bouche de Loki à lui et l'embrassa encore et encore, toujours assoiffé, puis il fit rouler le brun sous lui sans se dessouder pour autant, empalant encore plus profondément Loki.

\- Ah ! Thor…

\- Laisse-moi mener un peu aussi, sourit le blonde en donnant de puissant coup de bassin.

\- Crétin, sourit à son tour Loki en nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de Thor.

Le feu qui les consumait faisait grincer le lit gigantesque et leurs voix qui s'entrecroisaient ne restaient pas confinées à la chambre du dieu de la malice. Non, en effet, il faisait beau ce matin-là et ses fenêtres, ainsi que son balcon étaient ouvert aux quatre vents, emportant les gémissements et autres mots d'amour autour du palais. Mais la porte, bien que bloquée par Mjolnir, n'était pas insonorisée pour autant et ceux qui avaient le malheur de circuler à ce moment dans le couloir royale n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles : Loki s'adonnait au plaisir sans la moindre retenue et avec un homme !

Thor faisait glisser sa langue le long du cou de Loki, tandis que celui-ci le mordait à belles dents dans l'épaule, se réjouissant de laisser une belle marque douloureuse. Il voulait que Thor porte cette marque, qu'il pense à lui, à ce qu'ils faisaient en cet instant dès qu'elle le ferait souffrir. Il le voulait en lui à jamais.

\- Loki ! s'écria Thor en sentant son orgasme approcher.

\- J'aime entendre… ta voix prononcer… mon prénom ainsi… encore, quémanda Loki en s'agrippant aux draps pour contenir les vagues qui menaçaient de le submerger.

\- Loki… Loki ! Loki !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore jusqu'à ce que l'un et l'autre ne puissent plus se retenir et que leur corps se figèrent de plaisir avant de trembler de bonheurs blottit l'un contre l'autre. Thor poussa un rugissement de plaisir tandis qu'il se déversait, Loki se mordit les lèvres les yeux fermés cherchant à inscrire dans son corps ces sensations incroyables.

\- Regardes-moi, chuchota Thor en caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

\- Je te regarde…

\- Tes yeux sont magnifiques, pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant ?

\- Trop occupé à t'admirer dans la glace, je suppose…

Thor chassa cette petite pique, bien mérité, dans un baiser chaud. Il se retira avec douceur, sentant encore le corps de Loki tressauter de plaisir.

\- Si je m'endors maintenant, est-ce que tu seras encore là à mon réveil ? questionna Loki en se roulant en boule contre Thor.

\- Oui… je ne partirais plus sans te prévenir.

\- Jure-le.

\- Je le jure.

Thor était allongé les bras derrières le crâne, les yeux fermés, souriant de bonheur. Loki se redressa sur un coude et le regarda. Il embrassa avec pudeur ses lèvres.

\- Thor ?

\- Hum ?

\- Thor, j'attends un enfant…

Le blond ouvrit brutalement les yeux, il s'attendait à ce que Loki éclate de rire devant sa bonne blague, mais non.

\- Tu… Tu attends un enfant ? répéta doucement Thor pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu et comprit.

\- Oui… cela ne te fais pas plaisir ?

Le blond se redressa à son tour et fixa Loki droit dans les yeux, il voulait être certain qu'il ne lui faisait pas encore une de ses fameuse blague à la noix dont il avait le secret. Mais non, il n'oserait pas, pas après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, le moment était trop solennel, trop beau pour la gâcher avec une blague. Thor ne voulait pas être rude non plus pourtant… il devait savoir :

\- Comment ?

\- A ton avis gros bêta ?!

\- Je veux dire…

\- Est-ce qu'il est de toi ? demanda avec défit Loki.

Non, évidemment Loki n'avait pas pu coucher avec un autre que Thor. Non, c'eut été encore plus grossier que de le suggérer, le blond essaya de se rattraper aux branches car évidemment il ne se comportait pas comme Loki l'espérait.

\- Je veux dire : comment un tel miracle est possible ?

\- Je ne suis pas Asgardien pur souche, sourit Loki, j'ai découverts que ma race était capable de porter un enfant que l'on soit mâle ou femelle.

Alors ce n'était pas une blague du tout. Une douche glacée secoua Thor avant de comprendre l'ampleur de cette nouvelle : Loki portait leur enfant ! La douche froide fut soudain chassée par l'image de leur enfant. Et un sourire immense se grava sur son visage.

\- Tu veux dire que l'on va être pères ? souffla Thor n'osant trop y croire tant la nouvelle était incroyable.

\- Oui, répondit Loki avec un mélange de triomphe et de bonheur.

\- Loki, tu es vraiment un être merveilleux ! s'exclama Thor devenu ivre de joie.

\- Alors tu es heureux ? s'inquiéta Loki qui portait cette nouvelle depuis trop longtemps.

\- Evidemment ! rugit Thor en embrassant Loki à lui faire perdre la tête.

Ils roulèrent dans les draps en riant, s'embrassant.

\- Loki, je t'aime, avoua enfin Thor tandis que sa main effleurait - osant à peine y croire - cet être qui grandissait au creux du brun.

\- Je t'aime brute épaisse, répondit Loki en apposant sa paume sur celle de Thor pour l'inviter à mieux sentir ce qui allait devenir leur enfant.

Oui, cette journée ne pouvait pas mieux débuter.

* * *

Hihihi !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message !

A bientôt sur une prochaine fanfict'


End file.
